


I Missed You

by aceofhearts88



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Sam Wilson, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Getting injured, Hospitals, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky isn't even back one day and Captain America is already getting himself in trouble again. </p>
<p>But god, how much he had missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HyperRaspberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRaspberry/gifts).



It all happened so fast.

Too fast.

One moment everything was still going exactly after plan and Doombots were dropping like flies all around them in the old facility outside of Paris. Vision and Wanda were holding the perimeter free of civilians while Bucky and Sam were taking care of eliminating the bots until Stark and Rhodes could find Doom and the power source and take him down.

It couldn't have gone better honestly, considering that it was Bucky's first mission with the Avengers and the first time working together with Sam without any kind of training beforehand. Still, they moved well together, reacted well to each other's actions, the shield flying between them, the bullets even more, almost perfectly in sync.

Sam up in the air, him on the ground. Perfect.

But sometimes it took only one second to change things drastically.

There was an explosion on the upper level and Bucky twisted around, the shield in his hand as he watched the left wing catch fire and the unmoving body attached to it drop to the ground upon the walkway.

"SAM!"

\--

"Cap is down! I repeat Cap is down, requesting immediate evac!" Bucky screamed into the comm device at his wrist while he swung himself up the half destroyed stairs to get to Sam, firing at the still attacking bots as he went.

It took an awfully long time until he could fall to his knees right beside his friend's body, heart thudding in his chest, throat feeling choked and constricted. Sam was lying on his side, one wing destroyed, the other one covering him. 

"I'm on my way, Barnes. What's the status?" Stark's voice replied in his ear and Bucky hurried to get the wing off of Sam, fingers carefully pulling it to the side. He had destroyed one pair already, he wasn't about to make it another one. There wasn't any blood, no alarming amount anyway, and it calmed his bubbling panic a little bit, there was still so much that could have gone wrong but at least Sam wouldn't bleed out on him now while he had to watch on helplessly.

He pulled off the goggles, Sam didn't stir, fully unconscious, and then let his fingers check the other man's pulse, leaning in to listen to him breathe.  
"Pulse is steady, breathing sounds undisturbed." He reported back to Stark and raised the shield just in time to ram it into an approaching bots head, "But we're still under attack and I would appreciate back-up."

"Two minutes," were Stark's last words and then Bucky was alone again with his thoughts, his hands unable to keep from checking over Sam's body as good as he could with the goddamn suit in the way.

"You know when they told me you had taken over for Steve, I really thought the time of stupid stunts was over but apparently it's not the man behind the shield, it's the damn influence of suit and shield. Makes you stupid and reckless." He ranted, fingers clenching at his side for a second before the metal arm shot out to take out another bot, "We literally had five minutes of conversation since I came back, Wilson, you do not get to go now. You do not get to leave me like this."

And of course there was no answer.

\--

It had been hours, hours of sitting in the chair in the room at the end of the corridor in the medical wing back on base, staring at Sam's unconscious face, listening to the steady beeping of the heart monitor. Hoping and waiting. Hoping and waiting for him to wake up.

"It's a really bad case of twisted deja vue." Steve's voice breaks through his head when it's dark outside, shortly after two am, a strong hand clamping down on his shoulder, "I started driving the second Natasha called. How bad is it?"  
Bucky shifted, rolled his shoulder once Steve had let go again, took a deep breath but didn't take his eyes off of Sam's face, "Two broken rips, sprained wrist and foot. Multiple severe bruises along his hip and waist. Probably a concussion."

Steve blew out a breath, "He'll be alright, you know that. He is in good hands." The blond reminded him but Bucky's head was still going in circles, trying to figure out what had happened, if there had been anything he could have done to prevent it from happening, "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Coffee."

"Right. I'll be back soon, and stop blaming yourself, Buck. It wasn't your fault." Steve slapped his shoulder once more and then stepped from the room again.

\--

Getting coffee must have been a really difficult task because half an hour passed and Steve didn't return, instead someone else did.

His hand twitched first, then his foot and then Bucky watched with baited breaths how Sam's eyes flickered open again. Staring up at the ceiling for a moment before he frowned, raising the hand with the cast around the wrist.

"Ow." He groaned and Bucky snorted, prompting Sam to look over to him, brown eyes flying over his face for a second before those lips curled into a lazy smile, distracting Bucky for a too long moment.  
"Yeah, ow. Don't move too much, you broke two rips. Sprained wrist and foot, bruised half your hip and waist, but they got you hooked on the good stuff." He explained, smiling himself, pure instinctual reaction to seeing Sam smile at him, "Don't do that again! Like ever!" He told him then as stern as he could manage at the moment, too happy to see those eyes looking at him again.

It had been two years. 

Two years of which he had spent eighteen months frozen and the remaining six recovering from brain surgery and working himself up into living a life on his own again. A life with his own choices, a life he could determine. A life that he brought back into the Avengers.

Yesterday morning. About two hours before they flew out to Paris where Sam and Wanda had already been trying to infiltrate the facility Doom had taken over.

"You staid here?" Sam's voice brought him back out of his thoughts and then he coughed, and Bucky quickly reached for the glass of water on the nightstand. He got to his feet and leaned over to prop Sam up a little to ensure he wouldn't choke on the water, gently lowering him back into the pillows when he was done, "Thanks. You staid here with me? How long was I out?"

"Ten hours, and yeah, I staid here with you. Someone had to watch over you, make sure you didn't fall out of the bed and sprain your other foot as well." Bucky quipped but felt his right hand getting a little sweaty when the butterflies in his stomach roared up again, just like every time he had thought about the other man in the last months. Sam scoffed, but couldn't hold the expression for long before settling back into a grin, they really had him on the good stuff.

"I really missed you." Sam said, turning his head clumsily to the side again and watching him through smiling eyes, Bucky bit his lips, tried to keep his heart from jumping right out of his chest, "And I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there when you woke up or anytime after that, the world is going crazy, man." Sam apologized but Bucky smiled it away, leaning forward without thinking about it, crossing his arms on the edge of the mattress and resting his chin on top of them.

"I needed to get my shit in order, had to do that alone, but I'm back now. And I really missed you, too." He confessed and Sam's smile grew even softer, his uninjured hand moved up and then gently began to stroke through Bucky's still messy hair. He had only slipped out of the uniform and threw on fresh clothes before rushing down to medical after they had gotten back from France. The sigh that fell from his lips, it carried a load of relief over knowing that his friend was okay, but he also got aware of how tired he suddenly was, Sam's careful caressing of the back of his head made him drowsy.

"How about you move that seat up, Soldier, and we both get some sleep? Lots to talk about tommorrow." It took a moment until Sam's words really settled in but then Bucky laughed and buried his face in the covers right next to Sam's chest, "I'm really happy you came back, Bucky."

"Yeah, me too."

\--

When Steve finally returned with the coffee ten minutes later, he stopped in the open doorway of Sam's room and smiled. Sam was asleep again, head turned to the side, nose buried in brunet hair, where Bucky had pulled his chair closer to the bed and then leaned forward to rest his head on his arms, one hand holding Sam's uninjured one, fingers tightly intertwined.

Well, sometimes it was worth it to pretend to be lost in finding coffee after the nurse told you that Mister Wilson was very close to waking up. Seemed like those two had finally gotten their distance pining figured out.


End file.
